


Может быть

by Melis_Ash



Category: Black Sails
Genre: F/F, Fandom Kombat, Romance, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 04:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: Элинор ненавидела Макс. Это было просто, и это была правда, и все же — не совсем правда.





	Может быть

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Maybe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795477) by [thisisprobablyabadidea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisprobablyabadidea/pseuds/thisisprobablyabadidea). 

> Переведено на ФБ 2019 для команды Black Sais.

Это было что-то новое, с чем Элинор еще не приходилось иметь дела. Ей нравились мужчины, их широкие мускулистые спины, грубая щетина на резко очерченных подбородках, глубокие голоса и довольные усмешки. Она любила Чарльза, любила быть с ним и все, что они делали вместе.

Но...

Но тут появилась эта французская шлюха с пухлыми, словно бы вечно надутыми губами и знойными, темными глазами. Её оливковая кожа и волосы цвета воронова крыла, одежда, облегающая изгибы её тела безо всякого корсета.

Элинор презирала её.

Она презирала то, как Макс выгибалась вдоль каждой поверхности, где бы ни устроилась, широко раскинув руки и выпятив грудь. То, как она перегибалась через барную стойку, чтобы спросить о какой-нибудь ерунде, в то время как кружево блузки едва не лопалось под напором её грудей. То, что она оставалась там, когда Элинор выходила из-за стойки обслужить клиентов, и стояла, не сводя с той полуприкрытых тяжелыми веками глаз и улыбаясь ленивой, сводящей с ума улыбкой.

Элинор ненавидела её саму и то, как Макс дразнила своих клиентов, флиртуя с ними, и отводила наверх, покачивая бедрами и все так же улыбаясь. Она была самоуверенной и наглой и считала, что сможет заполучить любого мужчину, какого пожелает. И она могла, Элинор знала это. С этими её бедрами, что плавно изгибались, подчеркивая талию, этой грудью, что вываливалась из любого платья. Элинор отлично знала, как много мужчин Макс была способна отвести к себе в комнаты, как много денег попадало в её карманы и кассу.

Сейчас она смотрела как Макс уверенно водит пальцем по руке просоленного, грязного моряка: насурьмленные глаза опущены, ресницы обмахивают щеки, - смотрела и слушала, её звенящий смех, как её знойный выговор разносится над баром в теплом морском воздухе. Элинор, в ярости стиснув зубы, принялась тереть оловянную кружку, горло перехватило от злости. Чертова девчонка. Уводить клиента в свою постель прямо из заведения Элинор? Совсем стыд потеряла?

Элинор замерла, ощутив на себе чей-то взгляд, и вернувшись к реальности, обнаружила что Макс смотрит на неё через зал. Все также с полуопущенными веками и этой вечной улыбкой на вечно розовых губах. Лицо Элинор вспыхнуло, жар распространялся по тем частям тела, о которых она боялась сейчас думать, и она вынуждена была отвести глаза, избегая взгляда Макс.

Несколько часов спустя Макс неспешной походкой подошла к Элинор, стоявшей на балконе, небрежно облокотилась о перила. Темные волосы ниспадали ей на плечи. Элинор бесцельно смотрела куда-то вдаль, поверх сверкающего моря, болезненно ощущая присутствие Макс рядом. Та была терпелива и дождалась подходящего момента, чтобы мягко заговорить:

— Чего ты хочешь, Элинор? — спросила она.

Её акцент превращал самые простые слова в музыку.

— Что? — Элинор ответила резко, чтобы не выдавать удивления, которое она чувствовала.

К её досаде, Макс улыбнулась шире.

— Я знаю, ты хочешь чего-то от меня, — растягивала слова Макс. — Ты просто должна признать это сама.

— Чего я хочу, - сдавленно отозвалась Элинор, - так это чтобы ты убралась из Нассау. От тебя одни проблемы, и ты плохо влияешь на бизнес, так что я хочу, чтобы ты ушла.

Макс снова только ухмыльнулась.

— Я — лучший бизнес, что ты имела за годы и ты знаешь это. Скажи мне, что ты действительно хочешь.

В этот раз она придвинулась ближе, проведя пальцами по открытому предплечью Элинор, туда, где рука касалась перил, и наклонилась к Элинор так, что у той перехватило дыхание, и пальцы крепче стиснули перила. Приблизив губы к её уху, Макс прошептала:

— Позволь мне дать тебе, что ты хочешь. Я покажу тебе, как приятно это будет.

Элинор высвободила руку и отступила назад, свирепо глядя на Макс.

— Как ты смеешь? Думаешь, ты можешь флиртовать со мной и домогаться меня, как ты делаешь с клиентами — и что? Затащить меня в постель? Позабавиться? А на следующий день прыгнуть в постель с пятьюдесятью другими? Я не одна из твоих побед, Макс, и я не буду твоим призом. — Она почти выплевывала слова, и только закончив, заметила вспышку боли в глазах Макс.

— Думаешь, вот что ты для меня? Не больше, чем пьяный пират, с которым я должна спать, чтобы заработать на жизнь? Что ж, значит ты и впрямь дура, если ты не заметила все, что я делаю, чтобы ты увидела, как сильно я хочу тебя.

Сердце Элинор пропустило несколько ударов, каждой частью своего существа она желала протянуть руку, чтобы вновь ощутить прикосновение Макс.

— Я… Ты...

Макс снова придвинулась ближе, вторгаясь в её личные границы, и в этот раз Элинор не отстранилась. Она позволила рукам Макс проложить путь вверх, обосновавшись для пробы на талии, разрешила притянуть себя вплотную, остановившись на волосок от лица, согласилась ощущать свои руки в путанице волос Макс, поражающих своей чудесной мягкостью, предоставила той вести этот танец. Руки Макс скользнули к спине Элинор, когда их губы соединились. Сердце Элинор дико стучало, в голове метались мысли, перемежаясь белыми вспышками, губы горели огнем, а руки тянулись к каждой части Макс, которой могли коснуться. Их поцелуй был не мягким, но и не грубым: идеальное касание, когда Элинор прижималась в ответ к губам Макс, тесня её к перилам балкона. Макс разжала нежное объятие, когда её спина встретила дерево, слегка отодвинулась от Элинор, глядя из-под полуопущенных ресниц. Зрачки её были расширены.

Элинор упивалась видом её опухших губ и раскрасневшихся щек, пришедших в беспорядок волос и чудесных рук. У Элинор вырвался негромкий смешок.

Макс воззрилась на неё с любопытством:

— Что?

— Не верю, что ты настоящая. У меня еще не было никого, кто был бы способен лишить меня дыхания.  
Макс состроила рожицу.

— Ты ужасна, — сказала она, но её глаза искрились. — А теперь поцелуй меня снова, у меня стынут губы.


End file.
